“In context translation and localization” of software applications produces a much higher quality of text translation as compared to more classic approaches—such as when translators work only on lists of texts without seeing the original usage of the text. The various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to improved methods of “in context localization” of software by human translators, wherein the software may be produced and hosted by third parties at remote locations from the translators. The software may be web based applications, content websites and non-web related software, for example.
Most common software localization approaches currently utilize the extraction of translatable texts from application source code, putting the texts to the resource file, and translation of the texts making copies of the resource file. Translated resource files are included in the application in the runtime thus making its user interface available in different languages.
From the methodology perspective, this approach provides good flexibility; however, it requires additional efforts of quality control since resource files are being translated with lack of context. This method makes the overall localization process expensive and error prone.
The prior art does disclose some attempts at “In Context Localization”. For example, United States Patent Application 20100107114 by Zachcial describes how in context localization helps translators to do high quality localization. However, the disclosed method is specific to web applications and it does not display the exact approach of how to get the solution accomplished by the end user. As a result, it is not usable for many technologies and development approaches. For example, it cannot be used to localize in-context non-web based applications, such as Android and iOS applications.